


Travels from the Sidelines

by Zephyrfox



Series: Have Double O, Will Travel [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Original Character, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Waiting for Bond and Q to catch up, and finally start dating, everyone is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: Everyone in MI6 knows how Bond and Q feel about each other. The only ones who don't? James Bond and Q. But now it looks as though the wait is finally over.





	Travels from the Sidelines

 

Adam Peters, 005 of Her Majesty’s Secret Service, leaned over the counter in the equipment room of MI6 and signed for the kit Jane-Marie had just issued to him. “How are your cats?” Ordinarily he, like the other Double O’s, flirted as easily and naturally as breathing, but she had made clear to all of them that she didn’t appreciate being used for target practise.

“They’re fine. I’ve even managed to find homes for my friend’s kittens without giving in and adopting one myself.” She shook her head self-deprecatingly, causing a few tendrils of brown hair to escape from her loose braid. “It was a near thing, too. I certainly don’t need another cat at the moment, but they were so adorable!”

Adam didn’t hate cats, he just preferred dogs. He knew better than to say that to one of Q’s technicians, though. Besides, Jane-Marie might just pull out pictures in an attempt to prove feline superiority. “I’m sure —”

“Excuse me, 005.” Adele Jacobs, the Q branch administrative assistant, tapped on the open door. Her dark eyes were full of concern. “Would you be able to assist with 007? He’s just back from his mission and seems a little… perturbed.”  

Adam straightened, sharing a look with Jane-Marie. Q was out of the branch on assignment still. _What had happened?_ Bond wasn’t supposed to return until well after Q got back. “Right. You two stay here.” He strode to the door, brushing past Adele, and headed down the hall to the main lab.

“Wait here? Like hell we will. Come on, Adele.”

 _Shit._ “Just stay behind me, then.” He could already hear voices from the main lab.

“What do you mean, ‘he’s gone,’?” Bond’s voice went low and dangerous.

 _Fucking seriously, Bond?_ Adam lengthened his stride and entered the lab just in time to see Bond loom over Harper Daragh, Q’s new second. Yahari Beckett, one of Q’s senior technicians and a few other techs that Adam only knew by sight hovered nervously nearby.

“Just as I said, Agent Bond,” Harper stated, their voice calm, and every word precisely enunciated. “The Quartermaster is currently away from the branch on a mission. If you have any questions, I suggest you bring them to M.”

Adam’s brows rose. He hadn’t known Harper had it in them. Still, it would be best for all concerned if he got Bond out of there. “James, old boy. Fancy seeing you here. I thought you’d be tied up with your latest mission.”

Bond swung to face him, scowling at the interruption. “Things sometimes have a way of working out in my favor, Peters. I just got back, and wanted to turn my kit in to Q, but _allegedly_ he’s not here.”

“Congratulations on a successful mission, then.” Adam eyed Bond and decided to throw him a bone. “As for Q… he’s out on a mission of his own.”

“What?” Bond blinked, stunned into silence for a moment before continuing. “Q is a _department head._ Why is he going out on a mission? Mallory wouldn’t be stupid enough to send him out again after what happened —”

“If the words ‘last’ and ‘time’ pass your lips, Bond, I won’t be responsible for the consequences.” The Quartermaster’s voice rang out through the room, causing everyone to turn towards the entrance. Q stood there, his messenger bag slung over one shoulder, apleading unruffled.

“But, Q!” Bond protested. “You shouldn’t —”

The Quartermaster held up a single finger and Bond subsided, his jaw set mutinously. Q surveyed the room with a frown. “Now then, what’s all this about? I’ve just spent the last hour in with M. You should be fully kitted out and on your way, Peters. There's a plane waiting for you. Harper, I’ll get a report from you in a moment. I want a full rundown of everything that's happened since I've been away. As for the rest of you, I'm sure there are projects waiting that will keep you busy.” He glared around at the techs until they faded back to their workstations.

Adam stayed, leaning against a convenient desk. He wanted to see Bond talk his way out of this one. Jane-Marie cast a sidelong glance at him, then disappeared back down the hallway. Adele just raised her brow at him, huffed, and went to her desk. He shook his head at the two women, and turned his attention to Bond and Q.

“— I’m sorry, Q. I’ve only just got back off two missions in a row, and it’s the first chance I’ve had to talk with you since that… convention, and I wanted to ask you out, but you weren’t here.”

“Ask me out?” Q appeared surprised. “I thought you weren’t… interested.”

“Well, that’s foolish, because I am,” Bond snapped.

Adam had to stifle a laugh. That was decidedly _not_ Bond’s legendary seduction technique.

Q shook his head, although Adam thought he could detect a fond look in those hazel eyes. “I just got back from a mission myself. I have a second computer in my office. Let’s both get our paperwork out of the way, and then we can see what comes up, hmmm?”

All right, that was his cue to leave. Adam straightened up, caught Q’s eye and winked, and slipped out into the hallway. He needed to retrieve his kit from Jane-Marie and get on his way. It looked as though the Quartermaster had his seduction of 007 well in hand.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com, or at my Bond fandom tumblr, zephyrfox.tumblr.com.


End file.
